Night of the Living Bugs
by Spectra
Summary: Am I the only one who thinks Zim looks like a big bug of some kind? Well, the local insects do, and now they've made him their high exalted leader! How will Zim use this to his advantage in his plans for global conquest, and can Dib stop him in time?
1. Infiltration

A/N:  This is another of my original humor fics, meaning that the plot is totally from my own brain.  How about that  ^_^   Basically this was written because I was sitting there one, day and it occurred to me just how much Zim looks like a giant bug of some kind.  Ooo, you are intrigued now, yes?  Nah, you're probably not, but read on anyways… 

Disclaimer: Wash.  Rinse.  Repeat

Night of the Living Bugs 

Chapter 1: Infiltration

It was a stunningly beautiful day, the type of day that people were glad to talk about the weather because it was so absolutely perfect outdoors that it would seem a crime not to mention it to a friend or neighbor in passing.  The sun was high and proud in a crystal blue sky which had not a single puff of cloud in sight, the thermometer stuck at a tranquil seventy degrees even, and a gentile breeze took the edge off the radiant sunbeams which glimmered like liquid gold through the sweet-smelling air.  Yes, it was the most pristine, perfect, gorgeous day anyone in the history of pristine, perfect, gorgeous days could ever hope for.

            … Unfortunately it has absolutely ZILCH to do with this story.

            I'm afraid things weren't nearly so pleasant where a certain Earth-bound alien named Zim and his robot servant GIR were making their way along a dreary sidewalk, the only indicator of "nice weather" being that it wasn't cold enough to turn the threatening rain into snow.  The all-too cheerful weatherman on Channel 4 had slapped a big, smiley-face sun on the map and predicted a bright, beautiful day, and Zim, still being fairly new to some of Earth's ways, had actually believed him, so therefore had not bothered to bathe in paste that morning.  Now he wrapped GIR's leash around his hand tightly, every now and then giving it a satisfying snap, and thought about how he'd use it if 'Willard with this Morning's Wacky Weather' just happened to walk by.  

The rain was near.  Zim could sense it the same way some people can sense they're about to have a piano dropped on them, or be attacked by poodles, or be trampled by a rabid cow.  Dark, ominous clouds hung low in the sky in a stereotypical fashion, and a chilly wind swept up a whirlwind of dry leaves, but the stout Irken soldier needed none of these to know that either they'd better hurry up, or he'd be putting his world domination plans on hold in favor of covering his burn wounds with medicated salve for the next few weeks.

"Did we really need to come this far to go 'walkies'?" Zim asked his tin can of a robot in irritation, shivering with a touch of that feeling you get when you feel like a spider just crawled up your back.  "Why do you even _need_ to go out anyway?  You're a robot!" he went on.  GIR responded to his Master's inquiries by continuing to skip about joyfully on his leash, his fabric scrap of a tongue wagging up and down with each bounce, and Zim just sighed hopelessly, glancing up at the gloomy sky for the hundredth time that afternoon.  "Hurry up and do your dogly business!" he ordered, trying to disguise the fear in his voice as anger, "We don't have all day to be--"  

Without warning, a crackle of lightening snaked across the darkened heavens, whip lashing nearby and sending out an angry peal of thunder which rattled the very cement on which the pair stood.

"Oooo… Pretty!" GIR marveled at the impressive light show, then glanced down to see his leash ending under a nearby bush.  "What'cha doin' in there, Master?" he asked, glancing at Zim, who was huddled up in a shaking ball between the branches.

"N-nothing, nothing at all!" the invader bolted upright, recovering from the shock, "I was merely um… er, I… uh, I mean I was… Oh why am I explaining this to you!" he snapped harshly and tugged on the leash.  "Come on, GIR, we're going home!"

Zim started dragging the puppy-suited robot in the opposite direction when out of nowhere there came a loud, buzzing noise that whizzed past his hearing organs.  Before he could even turn, the noise zipped by again, and again, and yet again.  He screeched as something small and quick ricocheted off his face numerous times.

"YEEAAHHAARRGHHH!!!" a panicked Zim flailed his arms wildly as he came under attack by the invisible noisemaker, swatting and clutching desperately at the air.  "YAHH!!  NO!  GO AWAY!!  GO AWAY!!!!!" he screamed like a little girl and threw his arms over his head.  Then he noticed that the noise had moved away from his head and was now contenting itself near the ground.  Zim glanced down at the sidewalk warily, only to discover his deadly assailant had been nothing more than a teensy, harmless black fly.  

Swallowing his embarrassment and praying that no one else had witnessed his little display, he narrowed a pair of violet-tinted eyes at the tiny insect, and as if sensing his presence, the fly almost seemed to stare back, it's beady cerulean eyes connected to Zim's gaze.  Meanwhile, while Zim and the fly were having their stare-down, GIR had managed to find a good trashcan and was busily sniffing around the base.

"HEADS UP!"

"Wha-?" Zim was knocked to the pavement as a Frisbee came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of his head.  "Unhhh…" he moaned as he instinctively reached up to adjust his wig.  "Huh?  OH NO!  MY WIG IS MISSING!!  Where is it!?"  Zim skimmed the scene frantically and spotted a shiny black clump of hair resting on an overhead tree branch.  Making sure no one was watching, he hastily shot his retractable, metal spider-like legs out of his backpod and lifted himself up to reclaim his human toupee, but as he lowered to the ground he heard something go _crunch_ under the heel of his boot.  "NOOO!!" Zim wailed as he realized his lavender contact lenses had fallen out, and one of them had just been stepped on.  He picked up the non-crushed lens, blew on it, and popped it back in his eye just as two kids came rushing past.

"NUH!" the alien yelped and covered his exposed eye quickly, but he needen't have worried for they didn't give him a second glance, or even a first one, and scooped up their Frisbee and sped away before he could respond with the shouting and obscenities.  But Zim being Zim, he made it a point to holler after them anyway.  "Miserable little vermin!" he shouted waving a fist in the air, "That's right, you'd _better_ flee in terror!   You're just lucky I don't feel up to dooming your filthy little hides today!"  He growled, his cheeks burning a darker shade of green, and turned pointedly.  "Come GIR, we're going home NOW!" he snarled and pulled him away from the garbage can.

"Aww, I wasn't done yet," GIR sighed sadly as he was dragged away, Zim holding a hand over his eye and stomping off in anger towards their home base on Earth.

"What's wrong with your eye, Zim?" someone suddenly said behind him in a scornful tone, and Zim didn't even need to look back to know who it was.

"None of your business, Dib thing!" he snarled and walked a little faster, holding his head high to show he wasn't the least bit intimidated by the human.  Unfortunately he didn't watch where he was going and promptly tripped over a wastebasket.  

"Ha ha!" Dib sneered, "That was almost as good as the show you put on a minute ago.  How _did_ you ever manage to fend off that bloodthirsty fly of death anyway?"

Zim blushed even harder than before and climbed angrily to his feet.  Normally he'd have responded to his enemy's words with some sharp, witty banter and then start dishing the empty threats, but he was too worried about the rain to stand outside in the open much longer.

"You're just lucky I didn't have my camera with me to catch that pathetic little scene back there," Dib went on, and even without looking back Zim knew he was smirking.  Probably had his arms crossed all smug-like too, the rotten human stink, he thought.   Dib called again, "But next time… _next_ time, Zim… you won't be so lucky!" the paranormalist's self-righteous laughter faded as Zim walked away out of earshot.  

"Grrr!!  Just when I think the day can't get any worse _HE_ shows up!  The human louse must've followed me," Zim quivered with rage.  It was true though, no matter what the situation was it always seemed Dib was there to make it more miserable for him, always thwarting his plans and interfering with the mission with that superior look on his face, making his life a never-ending episode of the X-files.  _Someday, Dib… someday…  I will take great pleasure in wiping that mocking grin off your face _Zim swore as he trudged away, the storm clouds continuing to thicken above.

As Zim stalked home dragging GIR behind him, neither one of them noticed, nor would they really have cared if they _had_ noticed, that the fly that attacked Zim a few moments ago was still there, and had watched the whole scene unfold, its eyes glittering at what it had just witnessed.  Buzzing its wings furiously, it took off after them.  

 *            *            *

Zim let out a pent up sigh of relief as he stepped through the front door of his fortress.  "Whew, just in time," he thought out loud as the first, fat raindrops began splattering against the windows causing him to shudder, just looking at them making his skin burn.  "That horrible, misleading Weather Lord…" he muttered, silently vowing revenge.

"GIR," Zim said commandingly, "I'll be down in the lab for the rest of the night working on the zombie chicken clones.  You know the drill; guard the house and don't make too much noise, got it?"

GIR was busy studying a rock he'd found shaped like a bunny rabbit and at once bit off the bunny's head.  He chewed for a few seconds then looked up at Zim.  "Huh?"  

"Mmphh, good…" Zim mumbled in response as he slunk out of the room, too aggravated to care whether or not GIR got it.

As Zim climbed into his elevator and disappeared into the bowels of the house, GIR sat on the floor of the living room and continued to chew his nummy num-num treat, making loud grinding noises with each bite.  Through this however, Zim's tiny robot minion picked up another noise.  He stopped chewing, little bits of granite falling out the side of his mouth as he sat motionless… listening.  There _was_ another noise, and it seemed to be coming from the window.  

Stuffing the rest of the bunny-rock in his mouth, GIR leaped up and toddled over to the window, making cute squeaky noises with each step.  The sound was clearer now; it was a low buzzing noise.  

GIR's face lit up.  "Ice Cream Man!"  

He plastered his face up against the glass, and through a flash of lightening saw not his beloved Ice Cream Man, but he did see what was making that droning buzz.  A big smile spread across GIR's face.  "Hi!" he chirped, then, in his own impulsive, irresponsible, GIR-like way, flung open the window.

*            *            *

It was about an hour later before Zim emerged from his lab, wearing his pompadour and a fresh pair of contacts; normally he'd have just strolled around the house without his human disguise on, but after the scare he'd received earlier that day he was feeling especially paranoid (and with Zim that's _REALLY_ saying something!).  

"GIR!" he called, "I'm in need of your assistance!  One of the chickens got loose and… GIR?  GIR!"  Zim suddenly realized that something was different, and it slowly dawned on him what it was… The house was quiet.  The house was _never_ quiet while GIR was around, so that either meant that GIR had left or was probably doing something he shouldn't be.

"GIR!" Zim yelled again, his voice echoing eerily in the stillness.  He started to call again, but paused as his sensitive sound receptors picked up something.  

He'd been mistaken before about it being totally silent, and now he discovered he could hear a dull, buzzing hum coming from somewhere close by.  He stood perfectly still, his antennae perked underneath his dark hairpiece, trying to decipher where it was coming from.  Cautiously, he followed the sound to the living room.

"GIR?" he uttered, sticking his head inside.  The rain was still coming down in buckets, and as Zim entered the room a streak of lightning illuminated his couch, lamps, and other furniture with a spooky, unnatural glow.  A chilly breeze gusted past him and Zim's eyes darted to the source.  "GIR, you left the window open _again_!" he growled, and vigilantly walked over to shut it, avoiding the intruding raindrops blowing in as if they were acid, and to Zim they pretty much were.  Before Zim could start ranting in fury about the dangers of open windows to their mission, another flicker of lightning lit up the room, and in that split second of clarity Zim happened to glance up at the walls.  His large eyes practically bugged out of their sockets, and the next thing the invader's screams of terror reverberated throughout the dark citadel.

Every single inch of the walls was carpeted with hundreds of thousands of crawling, squirming insects.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Zim screamed again, his eyes growing even wider with shock and revulsion.  They were everywhere, skittering in all directions over the walls and the ceiling, forming nightmarish dot-to-dot patters as they buzzed and squished their ways past one another.    

"Hiya Master!" GIR's voice bubbled just then, and Zim, following the tinny sound, suddenly understood why he hadn't seen GIR when he'd first entered the room.  The robot was sitting up on one of the hanging wires on the ceiling, covered head to toe with a teaming blanket of vermin, some of them even crawling around inside his green doggy costume it looked like, and Zim put a hand over his mouth as a wave of nausea swept over him.  GIR just waved at him innocently.  "You've got company," he smiled.

All the sudden, as if cued by Zim's presence, a hush fell over the room and every single insect ceased its crawling or buzzing, and millions of tiny, segmented eyes turned towards the place where he stood.

"IT'S HIM!!!" an extremely small voice cried out, and the next thing Zim knew he was surrounded by a sea of bugs which was closing in around him rapidly.  He backed up against the wall, cornered.  There was no way to escape.

"NO!  NO!!  STAY BACK!!" he demanded, squeezing his eyes shut in horror.

"Behold!  We've found him at last!" that same diminutive voice Zim had heard a moment ago rang out again, and Zim cracked one eye open slightly.

"GIR, did you say something?" he asked in perplexity.  

"Nope, I didn't say anything… oh wait… I just did.  Oops, I just did again!  Rrrrgghh!" GIR's face twisted in concentration as his little coin and paper clip brain tried to comprehend his Master's question.

Before Zim could become annoyed, he noticed that the crowd of creepy-crawlies hadn't moved any closer, and in fact, seemed to be waiting anxiously for him to say something else.  It was a ridiculous thought, but there was no other way he could think to describe the way they were all staring up at him.  Then an even more ridiculous thought struck him, and Zim was almost embarrassed to go along with it, but he had to know for sure.  Sucking up his pride, he skimmed the carpet of bugs and squeaked out, "Um… did _you_ say something?"

One lone fly stepped forward from the massive swarm, and Zim stood there beyond stupefied as it bowed to him, and all the other hundred million bugs in the room followed the example.  

"It was I who spoke Oh Great One," the fly stood back up, it's minuscule, pinpoint blue eyes shining as it gazed at Zim.  "My name is Pez, and I and my fellow insects are at your eternal service my leader."

A/N:  Oooo… Suspenseful!  Heeheehaahaa!!


	2. The Great and Mighty Insect Lord Cometh

A/N: You know, something tells me I've seen _Joe's Apartment_ one too many times (heehee, I loves dem singing roaches ^_^)

Chapter 2: The Great and Mighty Insect Lord Cometh

"Pez?  _Leader?_  What are you talking about?" Zim uttered, trying to make sense of the situation.

"It is you who's coming was foretold to us," the fly replied.  "You are the Great and Mighty Insect Lord!  And you will lead us, your loyal followers, to victory!" it threw all four of it's arms towards the sky and a powerful cheer swept through the room. 

 'Confused' doesn't even come close to how Zim was feeling at that moment.  (In fact, you know that old axiom about how if you looked up 'confused' in the dictionary?  Well, you'd _never _see Zim's picture in there since no self-respecting invader would ever let himself be photographed and pictured in a filthy human word tome, but still… um, where was I going with this?)  

"What do you mean _Insect Lord_?" he inquired, kneeling down and leaning over the fly which seemed to be the representative of the group, and studying it through a magnifying glass that had emerged from his backpod.

"Come now, there's no need to pretend with us Oh Great Leader," Pez assured him, "we know that you're the one.  The one who shall come to lead all insect kind to glory!"  This was met with another wave of hoots and hollers from the other insects, and Zim just sat there in the midst of the celebration totally snowed.  None of this was making _any_ sense.

Meanwhile, GIR had jumped down from his perch and now he glomped his arms around Zim's head.  "Oh, Master, I'm so proud of you!" he gushed.  

"GIR, get off me!" Zim pried him off and set him on the ground.  "I'm not their Insect Lord or whatever.  This is all some kind of horrible mistake."

"Oh no, it's no mistake, though it is wise of you to test us Oh Master," Pez folded his arms behind his back regally, "but let me assure you that we _are_ indeed your loyal servants."

Zim stared at the fly blankly.  "Um, I don't think you quite understand what I mean."

A voice from the crowd called out, "Reveal your true self, Oh High Exalted One!"

"Yes," chimed in Pez and buzzed up to Zim's eye level, "there's no need for you to disguise yourself around us."

"D-disguise?  I uh, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Zim said quickly, but the next thing he knew he felt a draft on the top of his head as a group of flies lifted off his wig.  "Hey!" he exclaimed, but his indignant protest was all but drowned out by millions of astonished gasps as his antennae were revealed.  

The alien boosted himself up with his extension legs and grabbed for his abducted hairpiece, and as he lowered himself to the tile he could feel thousands of stunned eyes gaping at him once again.  "Uhnnn…" Zim sighed in irritation, "Well I suppose there's no point in keeping these on now," he said and peeled off his contact lenses, this meriting another chorus of tiny, shocked breaths.

"Alright," he began as calmly as his temper would allow, "now just _what_ is going on here?"

Pez chuckled, "Of course, surely this is another test.  Well, if you insist, then I shall explain everything, although I'm sure you already know the whole story."

Zim rolled his eyes.  "Let's just assume I _don't_.  Now, exactly what is all this talk about an Insect Lord… thingy?"

"Well," Pez began, "Since the beginning of time, we insects have warred against the humans in a constant struggle for dominance of this planet.  And though our numbers far exceed that of any other species on Earth, we still have not been able to assert our position as the superior race.  We've stung them, bitten them, infested their homes, demolished their crops, gotten in their food, and landed in their swimming pools, but the humans keep us down with their pesticides and swatters and bug bombs and such, and we have no defenses against their weapons.  But it has been said that one day a great leader would arise, and lead all insects to victory over the humans.  This leader will be an insect of tremendous size and strength, super intelligence, and awesome power, and will bring about a revolution for all bugs everywhere, crushing the human forces that oppose us.  And you… You are that great leader!" Pez finished grandly and raised his arms in Zim's direction, giving the crowd the opportunity for more cheering.

"WOOO!!  THE INSECT LORD ROCKS!!" one overly enthused bug whooped.

Zim blinked a few times and lowered an invisible eyebrow.  His overloaded mind went blank for a moment, then one thought wormed its way in.  "You think I'm a giant _bug?_"

"You have green skin, no nose, no ears, large bug-like eyes, segmented legs that you keep hidden inside a hard shell, and those head feeler things.  There can be no doubt about it (_Oh, I think there can be_ plenty _of doubt about it_ Zim thought indignantly).  You are our Great Insect Leader," continued Pez.  "Of course I wasn't sure the first time I saw you…"

A thought suddenly occurred to Zim.  "You were that fly in the park, weren't you!  You saw me without my disguise."

"Yes, and that's when I knew it was you My Lord.  At first I thought you were just a regular human, but the miraculous flying disk of truth opened my eyes to your true divinity.  See?  We even made a little shrine to it," the winged insect motioned over to where the Frisbee that'd knocked Zim's disguise off was propped up and surrounded by candles.  "Neat, huh?"

"Uh, yeah.  Real, um… Spiffy," Zim replied, starting to get a little weirded out.  

"I was surprised at first that you were disguised as a human, but it was certainly just your ingenious plan to throw them off so you could live amongst them and search for weaknesses," the tiny fly praised, and Zim couldn't help but be a _little_ flattered.  No one except himself had ever called his plans ingenious before.  But there was still that whole giant bug thing… The Almighty Tallests certainly wouldn't be happy to learn their proud race resembled nothing more than a bunch of creepy, little Earth vermin.  Nevertheless, Zim took in what this tiny insect was telling him, and as he rolled over the idea in his mind, a devious plan began to form.

"Soooo…" he drawled out slowly and casually, "Your saying that this Insect Lord, er… I mean _as_ your Insect Lord, _I_ would give you the orders and you'd follow them, just like that?"

Cries of "YES!" and "WE WILL OBEY!" fired up from the crowd of bugs.

That was all Zim needed to hear.  A sneaky smile played around the corners of his mouth as he realized what an absolute golden opportunity this was being set before him.  These insects would conquer the humans for him!  His unholy army of miniscule followers would do all the dirty work, and all he had to do was sit back and watch as he became ruler of Earth's new dominant species.  It was so perfect, it didn't even matter that they thought he looked like an enormous bug.

"Well then my loyal subjects," he grinned devilishly, wasting no time getting into his leader role, "let the revolution begin!"  

At this, Zim's audience let out a not-so deafening shout of joy (well they are just _little_ guys, after all).  

"But first…" Zim added, his already mad grin twisting into something on the verge of pure evil, "… There's a little something I want you to take care of…"

*          *          *

"Unnnhhh… Mmmm… Thank you, Mr. President… I am honored to accept this awaaahmmm… award  for capturing hmmmm the alien ungghhh…" Dib rolled over and snuggled into his pillow, smiling in his sleep, his subconscious mutterings barely audible in the perfect silence of the night.  He was having his favorite dream again; he'd finally managed to snag his long-time alien adversary and now he was being honored by the World's Leaders for his great accomplishments, though it puzzled him upon waking why the President was always wearing that blue and green Jennifer Lopez dress.  

Just as he was about to shake the President's hand, who for this version of the dream was also sporting a Packers 'cheese head' hat, Dib was stirred out of his slumber by a skittering sound, like fingernails quickly being rapped along a desktop.  This was followed by a sort of 'buzzy' noise, and he squeezed his heavy eyelids shut with a frown.  "Dumb noisy dog," he mumbled into his pillow, then, "Oh wait… that's right, we don't have a dog anymore.  I keep forgetting that.  Well it's fine by me, the little pest chewed up half my collection of UFOzines and ate all my bigfoot fur samples.  Lousy puppy…" he trailed off sleepily and pressed his eyelids together even tighter.  After a moment he realized that ignoring the sound wasn't going to work, so he sat up with a sleepy, groany noise, and squinted in the darkness.  He fumbled for his glasses and climbed out of bed, making his way out into the hall.  

"Hey, Gaz!" he whispered loudly and knocked on her door, "Give the noise a rest, will ya?  I'm trying to sleep here."  When no answer came, Dib grumbled something unintelligible and headed back to his bedroom, making a quick detour to the bathroom before slinking up the step-ladder to his bed and nestling back under the warm covers.  He was so tired he didn't even bother to remove his glasses, and was fast asleep in seconds.  He hadn't been out long when the buzzing noise returned, louder this time.

_I'm gonna kill her_ Dib thought angrily and tried to reach over and turn on the light, but he found it rather difficult, or should I say rather _impossible_, since he couldn't seem to move his arm for some reason.  

Thinking it was caught in the blankets, he wiggled around and tried his other arm, but it was firmly plastered to his side.  Trying to roll over, Dib found he couldn't move his legs either; in fact he couldn't seem to be able to move period.  Now the humming buzz was louder than ever, and the skittering, clicking noise sent a sudden, icy chill of dread up his spine.  No longer asleep and his paranormalist instincts already going into red alert, he snapped his eyes open.  It took a second for them to adjust to the dark, but when they did, Dib let out a piercing howl of terror.

Bugs.  At least a hundred of them, of all different kinds and all equally disgusting, crawling and squirming all over his bed.  Dib screamed again and tried to make a leap out from under the covers, but all he managed was to helplessly struggle against whatever it was that was holding him there.  Dib's violent movements caused his blanket to be pushed to the edge of the bed, and as it slid off the side, the shocked boy learned why he couldn't move; his entire body was wrapped in some sort of silky, strand-like thread.  It looked like spider's web, but it may as well have been steel cables, for Dib found that no matter how much he wriggled, wiggled, squirmed, jerked and twisted he couldn't break free.

"There's no use in you thrashing about like that.  There's no way you can break those fibers, so you may as well just cooperate," a barely audible voice spoke.

"Who--?" Dib's eyes lowered to where the voice was coming from and they landed on a large brown cockroach standing on his chest, humming at him smugly.

"That's right, Human, and I wouldn't scream again if I was you either," it said dangerously, sneering at Dib's shocked expression.

"Y-you can _talk_?" Dib stuttered, not quite sure he believed what he was seeing, or rather, hearing.  He wondered for a second if he was still dreaming.  He _did_ tend to have some rather whacked out dreams sometimes.  Just last month he'd had a rather disturbing nightmare involving, among other things, Zim in a rabbit costume and a freaky striped cat with a partialness for Cherry Ice Suckies, though looking back on it Dib was now convinced that it hadn't been _just_ a nightmare, and right now it felt the same as when he'd dreamt about that strange place, too absurd to be real, but to real to be a dream, and Dib knew with troubling certainty that this was defiantly happening.

While he was speculating this possibility, he abruptly felt himself being raised slightly up in the air by a thousand miniature arms, and the next thing he knew he was hurled to the floor.  He'd barely let out a painful groan when he was lifted up once again, and realized that he was being hauled away by the army of insects.  

"What's going on!?" Dib tried to sound angry, but his voice betrayed his fear.  "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the roach said with a snicker, and Dib once more began to struggle violently against his restraints.

"GAZ!  DAD!  Someone help!  Hurry!  I'm being kidnapped by _BUGS_!  Please!  Gaz!  NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Dib screamed as he was dragged from his room and down the stairs.

As the insects disappeared out the front door with their prize, a door creaked open and a pair of squinty eyes peeked out.  Gaz rubbed at them tiredly and peered around the hall.  "Hmph, stupid Dib," she grumbled, shutting the door and climbing back into bed.  "Now he's having nightmares about bugs."

A/N:  What could the insects possibly want Dib for?  Will Zim's newest evil take over plan _finally_ work?  Why is the sky blue?  And just _what_ is the author smoking?  Tune in next time to find out!

Oh yeah, and I've been meaning to ask… Just what is Beta reading?  Is that like proofreading or something?  I need to know cause I stoopid -_-;;


End file.
